Atsuishi Shigeto
(Midfielder) |number= 6 (Chaos) (Prominence) 12 (Neo Japan) |element=Wood |team= Prominence Chaos Neo Japan |seiyuu= Yuuki Kaji |name_jp= 厚石茂人 Alien Name: ヒート |debut_anime = Episode 056 |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha}} Atsuishi Shigeto '(厚石茂人) is a member of Prominence and later on Chaos, then a midfielder of Neo Japan. In the third Inazuma Eleven game, he is a reserve goalkeeper of Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *"Burn's childhood friend. He used to be a weakling, but training toughened him up."'' Appearance He has greenish teal eyes and spiky white hair sticking upward, slightly similar to Gouenji Masato's hairstyle. In the Aliea arc, he has a short scar-like line on his right cheek but seems to have disappeared in Season 3. Plot Season 2 In Episode 57, he is part of Nagumo and Suzuno's team called Chaos, which is selected members from Diamond Dust and Prominence put together to form a team and defeat Raimon. Season 3 In Season 3, he joined Neo Japan, because he wanted to represent Japan but he was only seen on the bench. In the game, you can play him as a goalkeeper but in the anime, he didn't. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= *'''GP: 193 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 52 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 55 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribble': 138 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribble': 138 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 85 All Stats are Fully Upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Aliea Team *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Neo Japan *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Gaia Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'SH Twin Boost F' ---- Chaos *'SK Speed Force' *'SH Gaia Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'GK Beast Fang' *'SH Twin Boost F' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Bound Flame' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'GK Serpent Fang' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Bound Flame' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'GK Serpent Fang' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Rapid Fire' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'GK Serpent Fang' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Chaos Form *'SH Gaia Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' ---- Neo Japan Form *'SH Gaia Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'GK Beast Fang' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Gaia Break' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'GK Beast Fang' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Seiei Hei Pawn B' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Chaos Angels' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Neo Japan Kai' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kira Related' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Fire' Trivia *It's known that he is Nagumo Haruya's childhood friend. *His surname, Atsuishi (厚石) means 'thick stone'. Navigation